


NSFW 07 - Cruel

by BasementCritter



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Baxter Wing-Dings Gaster, Child Murder, Evil W. D. Gaster, F/M, Murder, Rape/Non-con Elements, Undertale AU, Violence, fell!Bax, short af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 03:43:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18460778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasementCritter/pseuds/BasementCritter
Summary: The evil version of my Gaster OC, being fell!Bax, being... uh. Well, evil.





	NSFW 07 - Cruel

**Author's Note:**

> **Again, rape/non-con and murder warning.**  
>  This one is old, like the first fell!Bax one I ever did.  
> 

The thumbs of the monster’s wings had a firm grip on the woman’s wrists. She dangled, naked, in front of the monster as he slowly ran his blood stained hands over her soft body. He was slow and deliberate in his caresses, and stared directly into the eyes of the bleeding man on the bed in front of them. That man looked more pained to see his wife be violated, than by the cuts, bruises, and dislocated shoulder, the monster mused. His maw twitched into a wider smile at the thought. 

The monster dipped his dirty claws between the woman’s legs; one hand to keep them apart, and the other to slip a clawed digit inside her. She did struggle, though it seemed as if it was more an impulse, rather than an act of defiance. He refrained from punishing her. He briefly pushed far in enough to cause her discomfort and to test her tolerance, before steadily working his fingers into her, curling and dragging his claws along her insides. 

Once he managed to make her wet enough, the monster slowly lowered her onto his unsheathed cock. She whimpered and sobbed, and the monster could see how it bothered the man in front of them. He flinched and tried his best to abide by the monster’s wishes. 

The monster knew there were three sleeping children tucked away a few rooms down. He knew they were cherished, and he knew he could use them as a means of manipulation. So he did. 

Neither humans were permitted to wake the children as the monster did as he pleased, then he’d let them go. That was the deal. 

The monster finally hilted. A shiver ran through his body and he began to move the woman, tilting her hips with his hands as his wings bobbed her. Sniffles could be heard from both of the humans but otherwise… they were still quiet. Clearly, he was being much too gentle. 

The monster saw it as an opportunity to test them; he slipped one arm around the woman’s waist and started to spear through her harshly. She choked down a yelp at the first sharp thrust and continued to struggle each time she was slammed against his pelvis, but she did her utmost to be quiet. The monster’s other hand eventually found her neck and gently began to squeeze. 

He stared at the tearful man on the bed as he slammed into his wife. He had a hand over his mouth, and was squirming, trying his best not to look away… either because he was too scared to, or because he didn’t want his wife to feel alone. The monster didn’t care. He enjoyed the man’s decision. 

The monster used the woman for as long as he could, occasionally licking at her salt slicked body just to add to the husband's torment. His hand continued to squeeze, gradually tightening as he carried on. She was red faced, crying, and clearly light headed. The monster felt himself drawing nearer to completion, and stepped closer to the husband… before using a claw to slice open the woman’s throat and pound into her now dying body. The husband began screaming as the blood stained him, and he watched the panic of his wife’s face, and eventually, the light leave her eyes. 

The monster kept thrusting up into her until her soul stopped screaming, then dropped her onto the horrified husband, letting his twitching cock pop out of her body. He finished himself off with his hand, cumming all over the back of the woman’s corpse. 

A ripple effect shook through the void matter of his wings as he emptied himself. Though, his satisfied calm was cut short, as the distraught husband attempted to attack him, screaming hysterically all the while about the monster being a liar. 

The monster hardly exerted any effort as he clawed across the man's face, knocking him to the floor. A taloned foot slammed into the side of the man’s head, and kept doing so until nothing but a lumpy puddle of gore was left of it. Once satisfied, the monster wiped his foot on the bedspread, and slowly made his way down the hall. 

He walked to each room, picked up the wailing children by the arms, and collected them in the bathroom. Their cries for their parents irked him, a rage started to boil in his belly. 

He called a small blaster, which appeared just above his shoulder. He fired the blaster at the three children until they were nothing more than a pile of charred flesh. The monster slowly made his way out of the house, letting the blaster set the entire home ablaze, and casually strolled out of the growing inferno to start work on the rest of the awakening neighbourhood.

**Author's Note:**

>  **I have left tumblr!**  
>  I've made a Discord server dedicated to RP with my Gaster OCs. It's called "Barathrum," and anyone is welcome to join or ask for invites.  
> 


End file.
